Un échange plus intime
by Selka93
Summary: Une alternative à la scène au déblocage du téléphone dans Un Scandale en Belgravie. Sherlock/Irène. Traduction de la fic de Darkly Dreaming


Titre : Un Echange Plus Intime  
Titre original : A More Intimate Exchange

Auteur : Darkly Dreaming

Lien auteur : u/1082091/

Traductrice : Selka

Note de l'auteur : En fait, j'espère que c'est de cette manière que cette scène s'est vraiment passée. Et puisque que je ne suis pas la seule fan dans le monde, je me suis dit que quelqu'un d'autre aurait voulu aussi que cette scène se passe ainsi, donc je l'ai écrite.

Tous les dialogues ont été pris directement de l'épisode et par conséquent ne sont pas de moi. Rien dans cet épisode n'est à moi. Je l'ai juste tordu un peu pour mon propre plaisir. Les crédits sont attribués à Sir ACD, Moffat et Gatiss.

Note de la traductrice : J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur. Lire cette fic m'a beaucoup plu car je fais partie des personnes dont parle l'auteur. Et je pense que plusieurs personnes francophones sont aussi dans ce cas, j'ai donc décidé de la partager avec vous. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Après avoir lu cette fic, j'ai mis l'épisode et la fic côte à côte. J'ai suivi les mots et les mouvements. Même si à la fin les gestes de Sherlock sont très peu « sherlockiens », l'auteur a bien su, à mon humble avis, retranscrire la scène tout en se l'appropriant.

J'ai moi-même retranscris le dialogue en français, sans suivre la version française. Déjà qu'habituellement je trouve les traductions françaises pas top, mais là j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient mis à Irène une voix de pute de bas étage alors qu'elle est tout le contraire. Donc je n'ai pas suivi la scène en français. Qu'en avez-vous pensé, vous ?

Résumé : Une alternative à la scène au déblocage du téléphone dans Un Scandale en Belgravie. Sherlock/Irène.

« Non.

Irène, souriant encore après sa victoire demanda,  
- Pardon ?

Sherlock répéta,  
- J'ai dit non. Très très proche, mais non. Vous vous êtes emballée.  
Il se leva et continua, avançant vers elle.  
- Le jeu était trop élaboré. Vous vous amusiez beaucoup trop.

- Il n'existe rien de beaucoup trop.  
Sa suffisance s'échappait littéralement d'elle par vagues.

- Oh, apprécier le frisson de la chasse est très bien. Désirer violemment la distraction du jeu, je sympathise complètement, mais les _sentiments _?

Sherlock était à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant.  
- Les sentiments sont un défaut chimique qu'on trouve du côté des perdants.

- Des sentiments ? demanda-t elle, toujours confiante, mais curieuse de voir où il voulait en venir.  
- De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ?

- Vous.  
Son sourcil eut un tic alors qu'il prononçait le mot.

A ce moment-là Irène sut que Sherlock avait tout compris, mais elle n'oserait pas abandonner. Elle était déterminée à sortir de là avec son argent et sa protection intacts.  
- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle, espérant qu'il ne la mettrait pas au défi d'exécuter ses menaces.  
- Regardez ce pauvre homme. Vous avez vraiment pensé que je m'intéressais à vous. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes le Grand Sherlock Holmes, le détective intelligent avec le chapeau amusant ?

- Non, tonna-t il de sa voix d baryton, somptueuse.  
Sherlock se pencha impossiblement près et prit son poignet dans ses longs doigts et chuchota dans son oreille,  
- Parce que j'ai pris votre pouls.  
Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et il fit doucement courir son nez le long de son oreille, et son sourire s'affaissa, la surprise se montrant sur son visage.  
- Elevé. Vos pupilles dilatées.  
Il s'attarda là plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait l'intention, retenant toujours son poignet. Irène exhala un souffle tremblant et il fit effleurer délicatement ses lèvres contre son cou tout en atteignant son smartphone

Se tenant toujours à quelques millimètres d'elle, Sherlock murmura  
- J'imagine que John pense que l'amour est un mystère pour moi, mais sa chimie est incroyablement simple et très dérangeante.  
Irène regardait maintenant en spectatrice au bord des larmes, pour deux raisons différentes. Il continua, reculant de quelques pas.  
- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez dit qu'un déguisement est toujours un auto-portrait. Comme vous aviez raison. La combinaison de votre coffre : vos mensurations. Mais ceci – ceci est beaucoup plus intime. Ceci est votre _cœur_. Et vous ne devriez jamais le laisser aux commandes.

Sherlock appuya sur la première lettre – **S**

- Vous auriez pu choisir n'importe quel numéro au hasard et sortir d'ici aujourd'hui avec tout ce pourquoi vous aviez travaillé,  
il appuya sur la deuxième lettre – **H**

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas y résister, vraiment pas ?, il sourit rapidement. J'avais toujours supposé que l'amour est un dangereux désavantage,  
et la troisième – **E**

- Merci pour la preuve finale.

Irène se rapprocha incroyablement près et agrippa le téléphone, mais ne lui prit pas. Elle était définitivement au bord des larmes, maintenant.  
- Tout ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas vrai. Je me contentais de jouer le jeu.  
Sa voix trembla de la plus minuscule des manières. Seulement lui l'aurait remarqué.

- Je sais, chuchota-t il, la tête baissée.  
La dernière lettre – **R**

- Et c'est juste perdre.  
Une seule larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Sherlock leva le téléphone, affichant le mot de passe.

**I AM**

SHER

LOCKED

Il remit le téléphone à Mycroft.  
- Voilà, frère. J'espère que le contenu effacera les inconvénients que j'ai pu te causer cette nuit.  
Ses yeux, cependant, ne quittèrent pas les siens. Il pouvait lire la détresse dans ses yeux d'émeraudes brillantes et se sentait désolé pour elle. Ignorant complètement la réponse de Mycroft, il essuya la trace de la larme de son visage.

Il se détourna d'elle, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Des sentiments, vraiment.  
- Enferme-la. Je doute qu'elle survive longtemps sans protection.

- Est-ce que vous vous attendez à ce que je supplie ?

- Oui.  
Sa réponse fut immédiate, et pendant un instant il se demanda pourquoi il voulait qu'elle supplie – sa vie ou son affection.

- S'il vous plaît, sa voix maintenant cassée, exactement comme son cœur.  
- Vous avez raison.  
Il regarda en arrière, pas par réflexe, et ne put se détourner encore.  
- Je ne durerai même pas six mois.  
Plus de larmes apparurent.

Sherlock se rapprocha et effaça ses larmes une fois de plus.  
- Pardon pour le dîner. », marmonna-t il, puis embrassa doucement le coin de sa bouche.  
Ses yeux s'agitèrent et Sherlock se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant de la franchir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

C'est pourquoi elle fut entièrement surprise d'entendre sa sonnerie gémissante de sms juste avant qu'elle soit supposément décapitée. Son cœur sortit presque de sa poitrine quand il dit « Cours ! »


End file.
